


Worth

by orphan_account



Series: New Memories [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt/comfort -> Smut -> Angst -> Fluff<br/>That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got a request for fluffy angst. But this more of a hurt/comfort fic and then it turned into angst. oops? It just got out of control. I have no excuse.

The latest shit storm in Beacon Hills finally ended (of course two fae clans would decide to have an epic battle of will on Main Street), and Isaac was helping Stiles stitch up a rather nasty gash on Scott’s side (Who knew that redcaps and bluecaps had a whole hatfields and mccoys vibe going on. Not to mention the wicked weaponry that those redcaps favored). Scott appeared to be healing fairly well, but the stitches would definitely help with that. 

Once all the damage control was done (the Sheriff was not happy with the public display of the supernatural), Isaac decided to join Stiles at her house after he went home to change. Stiles had managed to get undressed and was assessing all of her injuries in the full length mirror behind her door. She was inspecting a particularly nasty laceration on her outer thigh when Isaac jumped through her window.

“Holy fuck!”, Stiles squeaked. Isaac, being the asshole that he is, began to snicker at her flailing. After a moment he abruptly stopped, and scented the air. In all of Stiles’ flailing, she had managed to tear open the scab on her leg causing the air to be filled with the metallic tinge of blood. “Where?”, Isaac growled. His eyes were flashing a brilliant gold.

“Hey mister,” Stiles put her hands on her hip and narrowed her eyes. “Nuh-uh. No flashy eyes. And put your damn claws away you over-grown puppy.” Isaac looked properly chastised, and ducked his head a bit. “Sorry.” Stiles figured that was as good an apology as she would ever get from him. “It’s fine Isaac. I just got a bit scraped up when that redcap shoved me into that fire hydrant. Those are nasty little fuckers. It’s nothing that won’t heal up in a few weeks.” She tried to brush it off with nonchalance, and it might have worked had she not released a pained gasp after shifting in place a bit.

Isaac whimpered at her obvious discomfort, “Can you just let me take a look?” His puppy eyes were too damn cute to resist. She huffed her agreement and turned to let him get a good look at the wound. He made sure to suppress the growl that was rising up in his throat. “Can I help you get cleaned up?” He whispered. She just nodded before he left to grab the first aid kit from the bathroom. 

As he walked back into the room with a rather large bag he huffed, “Really Stiles? Isn’t this a bit excessive?” At his eye roll, she became indignant. “Hey, I am just little red that runs with wolves. Plus, not everything in there is for me. There is various strains of wolfsbane and mountain ash, along with rowan tree restraints. I should have been a boy scout with how prepared I am for anything.” Isaac just snorted, “Fine, just sit down and let me clean you up”.

After a lot of rustling around in the bag Isaac came up with some disinfectant, neosporin, and a bandage. He set about his work cleaning the wound and the surrounding area carefully and thoroughly. Once the bandage was on and the bag returned to the bathroom, Isaac came back into the room to find Stiles in her bed wrapped up under the covers. “Come on, hop in” she patted behind her. Isaac didn’t hesitate anymore when she wanted to have physical contact. He thought it was nice that he was able to push his past aside for her. 

It was a few minutes of spooning before he noticed her wearing one of his shirts. She must have stolen the spare shirt he kept in her sock drawer. The thought of him wrapping around her and keeping her safe made the wolf inside him happy and content. He just buried his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep.  
***  
Stiles woke up a few hours later to her father pushing hair out of her eyes. She went to talk but he just put a finger to his lips and smiled at her before kissing her on the head and walking out. It didn’t slip her notice that he quietly shut the door behind him. About five minutes later she heard the cruiser pull out of the driveway and drive off. 

She let herself relax, trying to fall back asleep but she was awake finally and wouldn’t be able to sleep until later that night. Instead, she turned in the protective circle that Isaac’s arms created to look at his face. She watched him for awhile before she noticed he was hard against her abdomen. She slowly dragged her hands down his chest, hoping to wake him, but he just slept on. So rather than do anything else, she just waited with her hands tucked into the waistband of his jeans.

Ten minutes later he started to stir. He hummed as she started to rub his stomach and slide her hands over the top of his jeans. His eyes blinked open and he gave her a soft smile. “Hey” he said in a low voice. In response, she pressed up to place a kiss lightly on his mouth. The kisses continued soft and sweet for awhile as they both fully woke up. Before long, Isaac was pressing Stiles onto her back and locked her underneath his body with his forearms resting beside her head, carefully keeping his weight off of her for the most part. 

Isaac pulled away, “Can I?” he asked. He was running his hand down her side towards her hip. She swallowed with wide eyes and nodded. “Yeah”, she whispered. With her permission and consent, he started to push his hands up underneath the shirt she wore towards her breasts. She gasped as she felt his hands slide under her to the clasp in the back of her bra. She felt the relief as he released the closure and soon his thumbs were skimming the underside of her breasts while her bra was still on but loose.

“You are so beautiful Stiles” He said as he pulled off her top and bra. He started to kiss her neck, “But also.” he was punctuating his words with kisses trailing from her neck down to her breasts and nipples “Smart. Brave. Kind. Loving. Caring. And wonderful” By the time he finished he had made it to the top of her panties. She was unbelievably wet and achy for him. “Isaac, please” She whispered with her voice full of need. His response was to take off his own shirt and unbutton his jeans, but leaving the latter on but undone. 

Stiles ran her hands over his now bare skin. She wanted him so badly. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” He asked her in a gruff voice. She simply shook her head and stared up at his face. He let out a moan when she started to bite her lips. “What do you want?” He asked her. He knew she had been making progress with her therapy, but wasn’t exactly sure what she was comfortable with at that moment. “Can we just stick with oral?” She asked a little hesitantly. He nodded and moved down her body so that he could throw her legs over his shoulders and started to mouth at her through her panties. 

Stiles let out a sigh of relief at feeling his warm lips against her. Once her panties were wet with saliva and her want, he peeled them off of her body and dropped them off the side of the bed and onto the floor. Isaac quickly turned back to the task at hand and pulled her against his mouth, and he held her in place as he began to let his tongue explore her. He just licked and sucked at her, never entering her knowing that it wouldn’t be pleasurable for her. 

It wasn’t long before she was shuttering her release, calling out his name as she arched her back while her orgasm ran through her. He only slowed down once she started to twitch with oversensitivity and turned his head to kiss her thigh. After a moment of trying to regain her composure, She sat up and pulled Isaac up to her so that she could kiss him senseless. She made a grab for his jeans and underwear, only to be stopped by his hands around her wrists.

“You don’t have to”, he told her in a soft and kind voice. “This isn’t quid pro quo. I wanted to do this for you.” She just shook her head. “No, I have too. I want to be a good girl” Something in her voice made Isaac take a closer look at her face. She looked a little out of it, as if she wasn’t all there. “What do you mean? Of course you don’t have to!” he grabbed her face and made her look into his eyes. Something wasn’t right. It hit him all of a sudden that she had checked out and was probably having a flashback of some sort. “Genevieve Stilinski, I love you. Please come back to me.” Stiles blinked a few times, as if getting her bearings back.

Her eyes began to water, “Fuck” she cursed under her breath. “fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck”. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head sharply several times before opening her eyes again. “I am so sorry Isaac. I know you aren’t him.” She whispered frantically. He just shook his head, “Just tell me what I did that caused it.” He was furious with himself for not noticing sooner that she had checked out on him. “The way you kissed my thigh at the end” she said as she curled in on herself. She was pulling away from him and he could smell her shame that was pouring off of her. 

“Stiles, it’s not your fault.” He told her. “I should have noticed.” He was a bit relieved to find that he hadn’t set her off until the end. He didn’t want her to think of him as the monster that fucked with her all those years ago. He noticed the fire in her eyes as she looked at him. “Fuck that Lahey! This isn’t your fault either!” She was livid that he would put that burden on himself. “You aren’t a damn thing like him! I am fucked up, and I know it. Okay?

“All of this is so fucked up. I just want to be with my boyfriend without all this shit always happening. Am I so fucking damaged that I can’t even enjoy myself without throwing myself into a flashback? Fuck...fuck” As she spoke her voice slowly decreased in volume until her last words were little more than exhaled air. She sagged and felt defeat. Maybe she should end it. This wonderful boy deserved so much better than her. He had been through so much in his life. He didn’t need anymore shit in his life. She felt like such a horrible human for saddling him with all this guilt and pain and trauma. He had enough to deal with on his own. 

“Maybe you should think about what I want” He told her. “Yes, you said all that out loud.” He gave her a tired smile that made her chest hurt at the sight of it. “I get to choose who I am with in life. And I chose you. I don’t care that you have shit in your past. I fucking love you. I knew going into this that you had issues, but so do I. Don’t take this away from me Gen.” At his use of her name again, she broke down in huge sobs. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” She asked. He just shook his head and grabbed her in a hug. “I don’t know, but I am so grateful every day that you came into my life.” 

They sat there rocking back and forth in each other’s arms until they fell asleep bundled in the blankets of the bed.

That was how the Sheriff found them the next morning.


End file.
